Murasakiiro Amethyst
Murasakiiro Amethyst is one of the main Cures of the Sky Pretty Cure Series. Amethyst is a calm 15 year old girl. She is a student of Tsubasa Public Middle School, the only Public Middle school in town. She is sometimes pretty cold and a bit hard towards others. This is only a shield of showing off her real emotions. In reality, Amethyst is a cheerful, smart and very cute girl that likes to read and also likes to write her own stories. She never shown anyone her stories since she keeps them as a secret. Amethyst also loves animals and always wanted to have a dog. She doesn’t have anyone that she really calls ‘a friend’ due to her coldness towards others. Her catchphrases are and . Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of dreams. She is represented by the purple color. Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Name:' Amethyst Murasakiiro *'Japanese:' 紫色 アメジスト *'Birthday:' February 24th *'Zodiac:' Pisces *'Birthplace:' Feather-Castletown *'Height:' N/A *'Weight:' N/A *'Blood Type:' B *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' Find your dream! Fears *After she lost her sister and her mother, Amethysts fears of also losing her father. *That means she is afraid of losing (another) loved person. Dreams *Amethyst wants to be like her mother. *Amethyst wants to be a novelist/author. Skills - Studying= *Her studying skills are unkown. - Other= *Amethyst is really good at writing stories. }} General Information Personality Amethyst is a calm 15 year old girl. She is a student of Tsubasa Public Middle School, the only Public Middle school in town. She is sometimes pretty cold and a bit hard towards others. This is only a shield of showing off her real emotions. In reality, Amethyst is a cheerful, smart and very cute girl that likes to read and also likes to write her own stories. She never shown anyone her stories since she keeps them as a secret. Amethyst also loves animals and always wanted to have a dog. She doesn’t have anyone that she really calls ‘a friend’ due to her coldness towards others. Clothing Style - School and Sport= As a student of Tsubasa Public Middle School, she wears the normal uniform for girls, which consits off a greyish-purple shirt of which the sleeves are rolled up to the upper half of the upper arm. Over the pocket of the shirt, a white wing - the school's symbol - is located and a purple tie is tied around the neck. The skirt of the uniform is slightly plated and is black colored, while a trim at the end is purple. The students wear silver shoes with black socks that reach to the knees. The winter uniform looks just the same, only that the sleeves of the shirt aren't rolled up. - Pretty Cure= As Cure Lavender, her hair color changes to purple. Her eyecolor also changes to purple. She wears a purple dress with a black belt. She wears purple boots with pink ribbons and dark purple stockings. On her chest, she wears a heart which has both colors includet pink and purple. She carries her Rainbow Pact on the left side of her belt. - Other= TBA - Movie= In The Legend of the Rainbow Jewels, Amethyst wears a black colored dress with a purplehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Orchid_(color) colored jacket over it. The jacket shows pockets on each of the two halfs. She wears magentahttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shades_of_magenta#Magenta_haze colored sneakers. In A trip to Kamon!, Amethyst wears a sleeveless dark magentahttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shades_of_magenta#Dark_magenta top and grey jeans that have a silver belt over it. From the belt, greyish purple chains are hanging down. She wears dark pruplehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eggplant_(color) sneakers and a violet arm warmer at her right arm as well as a purplehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plum_(color) colored cloth around her left ellbow. }} Relationships Family *'Murasakiiro Ayumu' - Ayumu is Amethyst's father. He is the only family she has after her mother and her sister died during a accident. Amethyst looks up to her father, who managed to keep them two together after the incident. *'Murasakiiro Asuka' - Amethyst's younger sister who died while a car accident. Asuka was very important to Amethyst. She supported her with everything she was up to, even though they fought sometimes. Asuka loved wolves and dogs, this is why Amethyst likes them too. *'Murasakiiro Haruna' - Amethyst's mother who died while a car accident. Haruna was a popular author who wrote 'grown up stories' but also children based stories. Amethyst always loved her stories and even dreams to be just like her one day. Friends *'Purple' - Purple is Amethyst's transform partner who gives her and Rubellit the Color Palette. *'Koshokukoi Rubellit' - Rubellit is Amethyst's best friend. At first, Amethyst thought Rubellit is too annoying for her so she tried to stay away from her. But soon she actually started liking her very much. At the end of Rainbow Star, the girls have really grown to each other and are very important friends. *'Akahane Ruby' - will be added soon. Etymology - Murasakiiro comes from meaning "purple", an obvious reference to her alter ego Cure Lavender and the color she represents. And meaning "color". Together, Murasakiiro means "purple" or "purple colored". So her complete last name is a reference to Cure Lavender. - Amethyst is a purple quartz believed by the ancient Romans to prevent drunkenness. The word amethyst comes from the Greek word "amethystus" meaning not drunken, or intoxicated. Amethyst is a semiprecious stone and is the traditional birthstone for February.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amethyst Cure Lavender - Her Cure Alias Lavender is based on the given name which comes from the English word for the aromatic flower or the pale purple colour. The name Lavender is a derivative of the Latin word "lavare," which means "to wash". It was a herb used for bathing rituals in Roman times.http://www.behindthename.com/name/lavender Nicknames - Ame is the way FairySina calls Amethyst. As an actual Japanese word, means "rain", but this has nothing to do with Amethyst. - Another nickname for Amethyst, used by FairySina. The name "Amy" comes form the old French name Amée meaning "beloved". Pretty Cure Cure Lavender is Amethyst's alter ego. She holds and controls the power of dreams. She has to be together with Cure Heather for transformation. Cure Lavender holds the power of the purple rainbow and is the partner of the guard of purple color. Along with Cure Heather, they can use Lovely Color Wave and Dreamy Kiss. Together with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Circle. And after getting the Color Palette they can use Magical Rainbow Finale. In the German dubs, Lavender introduces herself with "Die Farbe der Träume! Cure Lavender!", which can be translated as "The Color of Dreams! Cure Lavender!". Weapons * - Cure Heather and Cure Lavender's main attack item that the two need to perform their attacks. Pure Jewel Lavender is Cure Lavender's super form from Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~: Niji no hōseki no densetsu. Attacks - Sub Attacks= Cure Lavender used in The Final Sky Pretty Cure some sub attacks, she uses them alone: * * - Cure Lavender concentrates all her powers into her palm and strikes at the enemy. }} Transfromation "Double Rainbow Painting" - Douple Rainbow Painting is the official transformation speech used by Rubellit and Amethyst to transform into Cure Heather and into Cure Lavender in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. Songs As a main character, Amethyst's voice actor, Uchida Maaya has particated in several image songs for the character she voices: - Duet/Group Songs= *'Something Wicca This Way Comes' (Along with Hirano Aya, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Hitomi Terakado, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane) *'Niji Tenshi no Karaa' (Along with Hirano Aya, Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane) *'Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥' (Along with Hirano Aya, Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane) *'Sekai ni Nijiiro' (Along with Hirano Aya, Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Ito Kanae)}} Trivia *Amethyst's birtday falls on February 24th while her star sign is Pisces. *Amethyst is the only Cure in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ who didn't appear in Sky Pretty Cure *Amethyst is the third Cure, who lost a family member, after Tsukikage Yuri and Kise Yayoi. *Amethyst is the first purple Cure having black as her sub-color. *Cure Lavender is the first purple Cure having dark purple hair. All others have brighter hair. **She also is the second having a darker purple shade at all after Cure Egret/Cure Windy. *She is the only Sky Cure to share her initials with another Sky Cure. **She shares them with Amber: M'''. '''A. **She shares her initials with Madoka Aguri. *Cure Lavender is the first purple Cure in a Cure duo. *Cure Lavender is one of the Cures to have her hair not growing during transformation. **She is also one of the very few of the newer canon seasons. *Amethyst is the second Cure who wants to be a novelist. The first was Akimoto Komachi. Gallery Links *''Murasakiiro Amethyst / HaSky'' References Category:Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character Category:Cures Category:Purple Cures Category:Female Category:Characters Category:User:FairySina Category:Fairy Main Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Dream using Cures